


This Would Be Much Cooler If The Sky Was Checkered

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander ruminates on the weirdness magic can cause--particularly when it smooshes dimensions together like two different colors of play-doh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Would Be Much Cooler If The Sky Was Checkered

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Buffy nor Final Fantasy X, though I sincerely wish that I owned both. This is the only fic I managed to finish for the Twisting the Hellmouth August Fic-a-Day Challenge in 2013.

Back when I was in high school--actually, it was around the time all the weirdness in Sunnydale started--I read this series of books called Broken Sky. I know, the thought of me reading is confusing to me, too, but I do go through it for some wholesome geek fun. Anyway, Broken Sky was this twisty-turny story with magic and weird machines and the only thing I have to say about it is a major spoiler so if you ever plan to read it you should really stop now.

So, in the end of Broken Sky they manage to merge two parallel worlds into one and turn the sky into this funky checkerboard pattern of what it looked like in each of the worlds, (Hey! The title finally makes sense!) and that’s a lot like what I’ve been dealing with ever since our world merged with wherever the hell Yuna and the others are from. The sky isn’t a checkerboard, but I think that’s only because our skies are exactly alike when they’re separate.

We’re still not sure exactly how it happened. There’s some sort of theory about Willow doing some sort of magic experiment at the exact same inter-dimensional/universal moment that Lulu was also experimenting with magic, but the only two people that could confirm that theory have been having massive girly, witchy, can-you-burn-this-down-as-fast-as-me slumber parties for the three straight weeks that we’ve been coping with the merge. The rest of us have been too busy trying to study up on the massive influx of weird creatures that came with two worlds colliding like a couple of cars on a freeway to go and look into it. With the other world--Spira’s what they call it--came a crap ton of freaky looking monsters that they call fiends, and all of them have weaknesses and strengths just like our selection of freaky looking monsters.

You never realize how much you value having a Giles library of books that tell you everything about any monster you face until the Giles library only covers half the things out in the world.

Learning, as usual, pretty much made my brain ache. The only thing that really wanted to stick with me was that the weird machines (machina--I’m never going to remember all the new words) could be taken down real fast if you fried them with electricity. You know, because that one actually made sense. Overload circuits, cause meltdown. Would have been great if all the demons were like that during that one time that they were stalking me. The one truly great thing was that for all of the headaches I was having in the process of dealing with so many new things, Rikku, Tidus, and Wakka were having just as many trying to grasp vampires, werewolves, and all the other crazy stuff that happens on a Hellmouth.

Which was exactly why the four of us were the ones pounding our heads into the table top at The Magic Box in between pouring over spheres and old books. “This would be so much cooler if the sky was checkered,” I grumbled after watching a sphere on flans for what felt like the thousandth time. All around me there were nods of agreement. It didn’t take long before a conversation sparked up about what kind of checkerboard pattern would have formed from the merging of our two worlds.

Insane magic aside, it was nice to know there would always be people willing to procrastinate the research thing with me.

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect, I'm not entirely sure that the finale to Broken Sky had been published by the time Xander would have read it in high school. Yay for fictional universes altering timelines!


End file.
